warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Haunted
(Sequel to Her Beautiful Eyes) It's been seasons since Morningsky and Brambletail were kidnapped by Firefur, who is now dead. They think their kits are safe from his wrath...but are they really? Allegiances HillClan Leader: 'Mousestar - Light brown tabby tom with green eyes '''Deputy: '''Featherpelt - Grey tabby she-cat ''Apprentice, Honeypaw 'Medicine Cat: '''Brownfur - Dark brown tom with amber eyes ''Apprentice, Oakpaw '''Warriors: Swallowfrost - Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes Moletail - Pretty dark brown she-cat Thornstripe - Golden tabby tom with blue eyes Apprentice, Mosspaw Lizardfoot - Lean pale ginger tom with yellow eyes Cloudfur - Long-haired white tom with green eyes Spottedflower - White she-cat with dark grey flecks and beautiful blue eyes Apprentice, Dovepaw Brambletail - Brown tabby tom with a black-tipped tail Smokewhisker - Dark grey tom with amber eyes Leafmist - Pale brown she-cat Lakestorm - Blue-grey tom Apprentice, Crowpaw Ivycloud - Silver tabby she-cat with green eyes Stormtail - Grey tabby Foxfur - Dark red tom Addernose - Brown tom Apprentices: Honeypaw - Long-limbed golden tabby she-cat Oakpaw - Dark brown tabby-and-white tom Mosspaw - Grey she-cat Dovepaw - Pale tabby she-cat Crowpaw - Black-and-white tom Queens: Morningsky - Beautiful tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with bright green eyes Kits: Dawnkit - Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes Hollykit - Pale grey tabby she-cat with green eyes Kestrelkit - Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes and a long tail Sageflower - Grey she-cat with blue eyes Swanfeather - White she-cat Kits: Smallkit - Very small black tom Eaglekit - Golden brown tabby tom Elders: Larchfang - Light brown tabby tom Ashclaw - Dark grey tom Mistypelt - Grey-and-white she-cat, the oldest cat in HillClan MapleClan Leader: 'Lionstar - Golden tom '''Deputy: '''Tallbird - Long-limbed brown tabby she-cat ''Apprentice, Shrewpaw '''Medicine Cat: '''Willowsky - Grey she-cat with sky-blue eyes '''Warriors: Rabbitfur - Brown tabby tom with grey eyes Quailstripe - Tortoiseshell she-cat with a dark stripe down her back Apprentice, Thunderpaw Rainfrost - Blue-grey tom with blue eyes Minnowheart - Black-and-silver tabby she-cat with brown eyes Tansypelt - Pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes Juniperpelt - Blue she-cat Apprentice, Cinderpaw Toadtail - Very dark brown tabby tom Dustwhisker - Brown tom with yellow eyes Russetstorm - Reddish-brown tom Whitepoppy - Long-haired white she-cat Apprentice, Frogpaw Birdfeather - Grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice, Tigerpaw Brightberry - Ginger-and-white she-cat Snaketail - Black tom with green eyes Mudcloud - Muddy brown she-cat with hazel eyes Apprentice, Milkypaw Bitternleg - Pale brown tabby she-cat Apprentices: Shrewpaw - Small golden brown tom Thunderpaw - Golden brown tom with grey eyes Cinderpaw - Dark grey she-cat with round orange eyes Frogpaw - Grey tabby tom with green eyes Tigerpaw - Reddish tabby tom with blue eyes Milkypaw - Pretty white she-cat Queens: Icestorm - Pure white she-cat with amber eyes Kits: Frostkit ''- White she-cat'' Rosekit - Creamy brown she-cat with amber eyes Palekit - Pale tabby tom Featherkit - Long-haired pale tabby she-cat Seedkit - Cream-colored tom Elders: Mottledbird - Mottled tabby she-cat Sootpelt - Dark grey tom with brown eyes Short-tail - Black-and-white tom with a very short (almost non-existant) tail Cats Outside of Clans Violet - White she-cat with a brown face, ears, tail, and paws Esme - Elderly black-and-white she-cat Chapter One Dawnkit was outside, playing with her friend Eaglekit. Suddenly they heard a loud noise and their fur started to get quite wet. "Eaglekit! Dawnkit!" yowled Dawnkit's mother. "Come inside, it's raining!" "We're coming, Morningsky!" called Dawnkit. She and Eaglekit ran back inside. "Look at you," scoffed Eaglekit's mother, Swanfeather. "You're soaked." Morningsky gave Dawnkit's pelt a thorough licking while Swanfeather cleaned Eaglekit. Later, Dawnkit was dreaming when she suddenly found herself in a strange place she had never been before. This is spooky, she thought. What's with that glowing stuff? She noticed a ginger tabby tom staring at her. "Hey," she meowed. "Who are you?" "I'm someone," he answered. "Are you Morningsky's kit?" "Yes," nodded Dawnkit. "Morningsky is my mother." "What's your father's name? Do you know?" "Umm, it's Brambletail." "Get out!" Dawnkit backed away and woke up in the nursery. "Thank StarClan that was just a dream," she muttered. That ginger cat was scary... (A/N: Oh no! Firefur's back!) Chapter Two Hollykit was in the nursery eating a squirrel when she heard a voice that she recognized as that of her sister. "Thank StarClan that was just a dream." "Dawnkit?" questioned Hollykit. "What did you say? Something about a dream?" "It's nothing," answered Dawnkit. "Don't worry about it." But Hollykit definitely did worry about it. "Hey, Hollykit," meowed Eaglekit, who was best friends with Dawnkit and an accquaintance of Hollykit. "Whatcha doing?" She looked up. "Uh, nothing," the grey kit answered. "Oh, really," said Eaglekit. "You certainly looked worried a heartbeat ago." "I'm not worried," lied Hollykit. "Whatever," shrugged Eaglekit. Hollykit headed outside for some fresh air but was suddenly stopped by Morningsky. "You can't go outside," her mother told her. "It's pouring rain." Bored, the grey tabby sat down and waited until the rain stopped. Then she went outside. Morningsky let her kits leave camp by themselves. She knew it wasn't allowed, but she let them do it anyway. Hollykit sometimes worried about what might happen to her or one of her sisters while they were out. They could get hurt, or killed, or kidnapped... Hollykit worried a lot. She was standing next to a stream when she slipped and fell in. She could feel her lungs burning and her nostrils filling with liquid. "Help!" she yelled. Chapter Three Kestrelkit was outside, sitting on some rocks. I'm kind of far away from camp, she thought. But oh well, I'll find my way back. "HELP!" someone yowled. The tortoiseshell kit was scared. Should she go over and help the cat? Or what if it was dangerous? She took a deep breath and ran over. The scream had come from Hollykit, her sister. "Help me, Kestrelkit," begged Hollykit. "I'll...I'll try," stuttered Kestrelkit. Even though she was afraid of falling in she ran over, grabbed Hollykit, and tried to pull her out. She successfully rescued her sibling. "That was a close call," panted Hollykit. "I never want to leave camp again," Kestrelkit meowed. "We shouldn't tell Morningsky and Brambletail about what happened, by the way. They might get mad." "Uh, ok," agreed the grey cat. They dried themselves off as best as they could and ran back to camp. "Morningsky, how old are we?" asked Kestrelkit. "Three moons," Morningsky responded. "Three more moons is gonna be such a long time," moaned Dawnkit. "I don't wanna be a kit anymore, I wanna be an apprentice!" Kestrelkit nodded. "Maybe if we're really nice, they'll let us be apprentices early?" she meowed hopefully. "As if," scoffed Dawnkit. "Dawnkit, is something bothering you?" asked Kestrelkit. "No." Chapter Four (A/N: Hey, sorry it's taken me so long to update. Anyway, I'm having a little contest - I've snuck the title into this chapter somewhere (I like to do that XD). The first person who can find it gets...a charart of Morningsky!) I'm not worried about anything, thought Dawnkit. Well, I do have a few things on my mind: Eaglekit, that ginger cat, Eaglekit, becoming an apprentice, Eaglekit, Eaglekit, Eaglekit, Eaglekit, becoming an apprentice, Eaglekit, Eaglekit - oh, and did I mention Eaglekit? Dawnkit went to the elders' den to bug them. "What do you want?" sighed Larchfang, crabby as usual. "Larchfang, be nice," scolded Mistypelt, the oldest and nicest elder in HillClan. "Hello, how are you today?" "Hi, Mistypelt," meowed Dawnkit. "Can I ask you something?" "Sure." "I think I'm obsessed with my friend. I can't stop thinking about him and hoping that he'll like me when we're all grown up. And when I'm around him, I get this weird fuzzy feeling and I can hardly speak because I'm worried I'll say something stupid and he won't like me anymore..." "I think you have a crush on somebody," Mistypelt giggled. "Let me guess...it's Eaglekit." "How'd you guess?" Dawnkit gasped. "Oh, I had a crush once. I think my grandkit has one, too." "On who?" "I'm pretty sure Eaglekit likes you, actually." Mistypelt was Eaglekit's grandmother? No wonder they looked sort of alike. Later, Dawnkit was asleep when she found herself in that dark place again. The place where she had seen that ginger cat. "Oh, great," she groaned to herself. "Dawnkit?" said a voice. She turned around. Thankfully it was just her sister, Hollykit. "What is this place?" asked the tortoiseshell she-kit. "I've got no clue," shrugged Hollykit. Dawnkit then saw the ginger tom from the other night. Panicking, she shook her sibling awake and then woke up herself. She could hear her parents talking about something. "D--" Hollykit began. "Shh!" Dawnkit interrupted. "Pretend to be asleep." Morningsky said something about 'Brambletail, I'm worried...what if...' Dawnkit and Hollykit exchanged a glance while nobody was looking. "Morningsky!" they could make out. "That...haunted by...you worry too much..." What could they be talking about? Category:Fan Fictions